starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Jabba Desilijic Tiure
| morte=4 DBY, Grande Poço de Carkoon, Tatooine | especie=Hutt| genero=Hermafrodita (personalidade masculina) | altura=*3,9 metros de altura *1,75 metros de cauda | cabelo=Nenhum | olhos=Laranja/Amarelo/Vermelho | planetanatal=Nal Hutta | era=*Era da Ascensão do Império *Era da Rebelião| afiliação=*Desilijic kajidic *Sol Negro *Cartel Hutt *Consórcio Zann *Império criminal de Jabba Desilijic Tiure *República Galáctica *Império Galáctico }} '''Jabba Desilijic Tiure', mais conhecido como Jabba o Hutt e também chamado de "Cara Inchada", embora ninguém nunca tenha tido coragem suficiente pra falar isso a ele pessoalmente,Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook foi um dos mais notáveis lorde do crime Hutt na galáxia, que governou um grande império criminal localizado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, vivendo num palácio no deserto em Tatooine. No auge do seu poder, Jabba podia ser considerado o lorde do crime mais poderoso de toda a galáxia, mesmo tendo contato com Príncipe Xizor, chefe do Sindicato Sol Negro Jabba começou como um pequeno lorde do crime, mas rapidamente sua influência se espalhou em uma grande variedade de atividades ilegais, incluindo contrabando de especiarias, armamentos, escravos e pirataria, e por vezes roubava até dos próprios piratas. Conhecido por sua crueldade e fantasias carnais, Jabba o Hutt era poderoso o suficiente para impor respeito e receber pagamentos de alguns governos da galáxia, tanto que durante as Guerras Clônicas a República fez um grande esforço para evitar a insatisfação de Jabba. Mais tarde, ele marcou Han Solo para a morte, sendo este um ex-empregado seu, depois de Solo perder para uma nave de patrulha Imperial uma carga contendo muitas especiarias valiosas. Ele finalmente conseguiu se vingar de Solo, quando este fora congelado em carbonita e entregue a ele pelo caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, um dos muitos contratados por Jabba. No entanto, o Corelliano foi resgatado por Luke Skywalker e seus aliados, desencadeando uma batalha que resultou na morte do Hutt. Biografia Início da vida (600 ABY – 22 DBY) Jabba, que nasceu em Nal Hutta, filho de Zorba Desilijic Tiure.Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Ele assumiu, formalmente, o controle de Desilijic kajidic por volta de de 2 DBY, quando ele matou os filhos de Jiliac, o antigo líder do clã. O velho Hutt morreu após uma luta cansativa ao lado de Durga Besadii Tai.Rebel Dawn Na idade incrivelmente jovem de 80 anos, o gângster estabeleceu o seu império do crime no planeta desértico de Tatooine, localizado no sistema Tatoo. Em 516 ABY, ele transferiu suas operações criminosas para o velho Monastério B'omarr, escondendo si próprio naquela obscuridade confortável do planeta.Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy thumb|200px|left|Jabba discursando no [[Clássico de Boonta Eve.]] Jabba começou pequeno, encontrando trabalhos de alto risco, junto com seu amigo de longa data, Ephant Mon. Durante a ascensão do Senador Palpatine ao poder, o Hutt foi um dos muitos gângsters que se candidataram para o domínio. Seus concorrentes incluíam Sise Fromm, o até então chefão do crime organizado na galáxia e o Príncipe Xizor, herdeiro do jovem império criminal Sol Negro. Entretanto, mesmo Xizor e Jabba não sendo jovens, ambos tinham acabado de receber as rédeas do poder estabelecidos por suas respectivas famílias criminosas. Embora Fromm tenha feito joguinhos de guerra, Xizor e Jabba sentiram a mudança dos ventos e passaram grande parte de seus recursos para quem parecia estar ganhando o poder. Devido à natureza atrativa de se tornar um gângster durante os tempos de mudança da galáxia, ele obteve muitos partidários. Um Twi'lek contrabandista de especiarias vindo de Ryloth, Bib Fortuna, foi seu mordomo no início. Ele estava sempre ao lado dele, aonde quer que Jabba fosse, seja nas corridas de pod, no Palácio, ou em outros empreendimentos, sempre atendendo quem quisesse falar com o Hutt. Bib mais tarde seria substituído por Naroon Cuthus, apenas para tomar o poder novamente anos depois. Jabba era conhecido por apostar em corridas de pod. Ele muitas vezes perdida, devido às recomendações de seu incompetente dróide astromecânico, R5-X2.Podracing Tales Durante as tais corridas em que era o anfitrião, como no Clássico de Boonta Eve, Xizor também participava das apostas. Jabba nunca teve qualquer interesse no esporte — às vezes caia dormindo durante a corrida — além dos lucros obtidos a partir de outros apostadores, a alegria sempre vinha com os outros lhe deviam créditos, especialmente o comerciante de lixo Watto. Ele garantia que sempre recebia seu dinheiro "do jeito fácil, ou do jeito difícil". Interferindo em assuntos Jedi thumb|230px|right|[[Ki-Adi-Mundi apresentando-se para Jabba.]] Ephant Mon e Jabba haviam feito um plano malfadado de contrabandear mercadorias para Cerea, onde se depararam com o Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, cuja filha e um amigo dele tinham sido escravizados pelo Hutt. Mundi teve de esperar pela passagem de uma tempestade perigosa antes que ele tivesse uma chance de libertar sua filha e a amiga das garras viscosas do Hutt, sendo mais tarde bem sucedido no resgate de Sylvn e sua amiga Twin. Em sua missão, Mundi encontrou evidências de que Jabba estava ligado ao fornecimento de armas para a Federação do Comércio que se preparava para a invasão de Naboo, mas o Hutt conseguiu escapar de uma punição séria.Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion Mais tarde, quando Mundi retornou à Tatooine, Jabba pensou ter reconhecido o Mestre Jedi e mentiu para ele sobre ser um ser honrado. Ele enviou Mundi em uma esquife acompanhado por alguns de seus servos criminosos, que deviam "mantê-lo em segurança"; No entanto, Bib Fortuna, mordomo de Jabba, sabia que eles estavam enviando o Jedi para uma tempestade de areia. Mundi havia percebido isso cedo, durante o trajeto, mas decidiu ficar calado. Jabba sarcasticamente respondeu: :Uma pena que não fui avisado mais cedo. Espero que nada de trágico aconteça durante esta tempestade. Seria difícil encontrar um corpo sob todos os montes de areia Fortuna e o Hutt riam enquanto a esquife adentrava na tempestade de areia logo em frente. Pouco depois, Mundi livrou-se dos guardas de Jabba que pretendiam matá-lo, mas acabou quebrando a esquife no processo, ficando no meio de um deserto escaldante tendo de enfrentar perigos como ratos womp e o Povo da Areia, porém, com a Força ao seu lado ele conseguiu sobreviver.Star Wars: Republic: Outlander Uma rivalidade encurtada thumb|left|220px|[[Gardulla Besadii a Anicã|Gardulla e Jabba fazem suas apostas pouco antes da corrida.]] Jabba tinha uma rivalidade feroz com Gardulla a Anciã. Quando Jabba e sua rival se conheceram antes do Clássico de Boonta Eve, Gardulla havia feito um modelo completo do hipódromo, surpreendendo Jabba. Ela também possuía uma máquina que diria dizer a ela e Jabba qual seria o vencedor da corrida. Para surpresa de Jabba, ela disse que o vencedor seria Gasgano, enquanto o andróide de Jabba, R5-X2, afirmava que Sebulba viria em primeiro lugar, em segundo Gasgano e Mawhonic em terceiro; o dróide também favoreceu o ex-escravo de Gardulla, Anakin Skywalker. Jabba tinha Gardulla como sua convidada quando quando ele organizou a corrida. Quando o jovem Skywalker chegou em primeiro lugar, Jabba tinha enganado Gardulla com sucesso e ganhado a aposta. Durante a batalha que ocorreu no Deserto de Jundland, Gardulla concebeu um plano para reunir todos os seus subordinados criminais e desta forma lançar um ataque contra o Povo da Areia, despachando a famosa caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing para destruir o líder Jedi, Sharad Hett. Contemporaneamente, Jabba teve a idéia de enviar seus capangas numa invasão aos territórios do Povo da Areia, incitando-os a lançar seus próprios ataques. Jabba, em seguida, planejou lucrar vendendo armas superfaturadas de Dreddon para os civis que quisessem se defender. O plano de Gardulla falhou, forçando-a a se retirar para seu palácio em Mos Espa. Este seria um dos últimos confrontos do Hutt com Gardulla. thumb|200px|Jabba apreciando um [[Gorg|lanche.]] Quando a rivalidade ficou fora de controle, Jabba contratou Jango Fett—que tinha ganhado uma audiência com o Hutt para receber a recompensa por Longo Two-Guns—pra acabar com ele uma vez por todas. Jabba levou Jango Fett para Gardulla, e ficou muito contente ao ouvir que Gardulla havia sido "comida" pelo seu próprio animal de estimação, um dragão Krayt,Star Wars: Bounty Hunter ele ficou surpreso pelo fato de Jango Fett nunca ter voltado para receber sua recompensa pela morte de Gardulla. A explicação para isso veio não muito depois, pois mais tarde ele descobriu que Fett fora morto em Geonosis. Anos depois, Jabba faria negócios com o filho-clone de Jango, Boba Fett. As Guerras Clônicas Após a recaptura de Sarapin durante as Guerras Clônicas, Jabba encontrou-se em uma posição que nunca havia imaginado antes: ajudando um general superior da República Galáctica durante a Recaptura de Tatooine. Desde Boorka o Hutt (um rival de Jabba) estabeleceu uma aliança com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, Jabba concluiu que seu companheiro gângster tinha ido longe demais com suas artimanhas. Assim, quando o recém-chegado exército clone da República se revelou demasiadamente pequeno para atacar de base da Confederação no planeta, Jabba se envolveu nessa confusão.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Após reforçar as suas forças, os Generais Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon e Naat Reath atacaram com êxito o inimigo separatista e matando Boorka durante o processo. Pelos problemas finalizados, Jabba lhes deu cinco mil cristais novas; contente de se livrar do rival. thumb|180px|left|Jabba durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] Mas Jabba, sendo um experiente chefe do crime, sempre tentou gerar lucro por meio de negócios com os dois lados participantes de uma guerra. Quando o líder Separatista Wat Tambor, Feitor da rica União Techno, entrou em contato com ele, Jabba concordou em ajudá-lo a contrabandear enormes carregamentos de materiais de construção e também cortosis ao planeta Metalorn. Seu envolvimento com a Confederação foi descoberto pela República graças a espiã Raala Ponchar, mas dróides de batalha sob o comando de uma serviçal de Conde Dooku, Saato, a capturaram e ela foi mantida como prisioneira no palácio de Jabba. Quando o Conselho Jedi soube do desaparecimento de Ponchar, eles enviaram Anakin Skywalker para investigar os acontecimentos. O jovem Jedi libertou Raala do calabouço do palácio, eliminou Saato e transmitiu a informação sobre o envolvimento de Jabba no caso ao Mestre Kenobi.Star Wars: The New Droid Army Algum tempo depois, Boba Fett, o "filho" clonado de Jango Fett, leu o "livro" de seu pai, que o recomendou visitar Jabba. Fett teve um desentendimento com o perigoso Comandante Separatista Durge, no entanto, antes que poder seguir a recomendação de Jango. Mas logo Boba conseguiu escapar de Durge, e em pouco tempo já se encontrava a serviço de Jabba. Uma das razões para Jabba ter aceitado Boba sem pensar duas vezes foi para retribuir o favor prestado a ele por Jango Fett, matando Gardulla o Hutt há uma década. Enquanto trabalhava para Jabba, Boba tinha planos separados que não tinham nada e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo a ver com o Hutt. Além disso, Fett ainda tinha conexões com a Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes e com o Conde Dookan. thumb|right|250px|Jabba descobre que [[Rotta|seu filho foi raptado, em 22 ABY.]] Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Jabba solicitou a ajuda dos Jedi para encontrar seu filho, Rotta, em troca de sua permissão para passarem pelo Espaço Hutt, já que os Separatistas controlavam todas as maiores e principais rotas do hiperespaço. Ele também havia enviado um grupo de caçadores de recompensas para este trabalho, que descobriram que seu filho estava em Teth, mas todos eles foram retornaram decapitados. Conde Dooku e a CSI sequestraram o filho de Jabba, mas permitiram que os Jedi recuperassem-no, mas disseram mentiras e criaram uma história falsa incriminando-os, para que assim pudessem ganhar favores do lorde do crime. Numa última instância, os Jedi provaram sua inocência vitoriosamente, e finalmente ganharam a confiança de Jabba por um certo tempo, permitindo que assim seu Império aliar-ser com a República contra a CIS durante a guerra. Jabba estava zangado com o principal instigador da trama, seu próprio tio: Ziro Desilijic Tiure, que planejava assumir o controle do Império de seu sobrinho. Algum tempo depois, Jabba fora abordado pelo Presidente Pantorano Papanoida, que também realizou um confronto contra um dos caçadores de recompensa de Jabba, Greedo. Ele apelou para Jabba como um colega para pedir ajuda no rastreamento de suas filhas Chi Eekway e Che Amanwe. Ele procurava saber se o exemplar sanguíneo encontrado em Coruscant combinava com o de Greedo, pois assim ele poderia provar que o Rodiano estava envolvido no sequestro. Ele então levou os Pantoranos à Mos Eisley, onde uma das meninas foi localizada. Em outra hora, Jabba contratou o caçador de recompensas Cad Bane para obter informações sobre o edifício do Senado. Após o sucesso de Bane, Jabba conversou com o Conselho Hutt a fim de saber se Ziro deveria ou não ser libertado da prisão em que estava sendo mantido. Os Hutts acabaram contratando Bane e Jabba obteve sucesso em seus planos. Em seguida, Jabba contratou Sy Snootles para roubar informações de Ziro. Sy traiu Ziro o Hutt e o matou, entregando a Jabba o diário dos Hutts. Confusão de subalternos Mordomo thumb|left|180px|Jabba com [[Bib Fortuna|Bib.]] Jabba tinha vários assessores, e ao longo do tempo, cada um deles o ajudou a controlar uma determinada parte do crescente Império criminoso de Jabba. Seu mais velho, e melhor, mordomo foi Naroon Cuthus, a quem Jabba respeitava, mas não podia deixá-lo aposentar, já que ele sabia demais sobre as atividades de Jabba. Então, em troca do longo serviço prestado a ele, Jabba deu-lhe uma morte rápida e indolor. O vácuo de poder que se seguiu após a morte de Cuthus gerou uma rivalidade entre um Twi'lek chamado Bib Fortuna e um constrabandista Humano chamado Bidlo Kwerve, que disputaram o lugar como o "braço direito" de Jabba. Jabba gostava de assistir a competição entre os dois e colocou os dois comparsas um contra o outro. Quando foi dado a Jabba o seu "amado" rancor de estimação, Kwerve teve o prazer de ser o primeiro a ser jogado na jaula do monstro, servindo de atração para o público, enquanto Fortuna tornava-se o novo mordomo de Jabba. Em 22 ABY, o pai de Jabba, Zorba, foi preso depois de ser julgado por mineração ilegal de pedras preciosas, condenado e sentenciado à prisão em Kip, no setor Chorliano. Depois de falhar numa tentativa de suborno para livrar Zorba da prisão, Jiliac assumiu o controle do clã Desilijic, seguido por Jabba na linha de sucessão. Jabba também empregava regularmente muitos caçadores de recompensas, sendo um dos seus favoritos um Gand chamado Zuckuss. Jabba contratou o caçador de recompensas para muitas missões bem-sucedidas, no entanto infames. Jabba, eventualmente, sugeriu que um dróide de protocolo modificado chamado 4-LOM acompanhasse Zuckuss, que havia recebido um upgrade de programação por parte dos trabalhadores de Jabba. Jabba estava satisfeito com o trabalho da dupla e frequentemente os contratava. Lidando com a escória thumb|left|200px|Jabba e Suppoon fazem um trato "amigável". Cerca de cinco anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, Jabba pegou seu iate, Jóia Estelar, e partiu para a sede do Gaar Suppoon, um velho conhecido do Hutt. Jabba fora informado de que o Gaar possuía uma bomba em seu palácio, mas quando o Império Galáctico enviou Kosh Kurp para investigar, nenhuma bomba foi descoberta. Depois de uma fervorosa guerra comercial, com Jabba enganando o Gaar em todas as negociações, Suppoon ficou enfurecido e tentou matar o Hutt. Em resposta, Jabba deixou um perigoso Tromonídeo solto próximo ao Gaar, que o mordeu quase que imediatamente. Ameaçando explodir tudo e todos com uma bomba que possuía escondido, Jabba convenceu Gaar dar-lhe tudo o que tinha e em troca receberia um antídoto para a picada fatal, que salvaria sua vida. As coisas tomaram um rumo pior quando Jabba chamou o Gaar por seu nome real, Sonopo Bomoor. Kurp logo reconheceu o nome como o do homem que matou sua família, e atiro nele. O tiro de blaster ricocheteou, explodindo a cabeça do Gaar. Kurp percebeu que ele era a verdadeira "bomba", e tinha atrapalhado o plano de Jabba. Ao sair do planeta, Scuppa, o capitão da nave de Jabba, avistou um cargueiro Nuffino, que eles acreditavam ter uma grande riqueza fácil de tomar. Jabba, Bib Fortuna, e dois Weequays embarcaram na nave, deixando um guarda Gamorreano vigiando a Jóia Estelar. Quando o grupo entrou na nave, eles imediatamente foram feitos prisioneiros pela Princesa Nampi. Nampi deu conta de Bib e dos guardas, enviando-os para uma despensa, enquanto Jabba e Scuppa a confrontavam. Depois de algum tempo, Jabba foi finalmente enviado para a despensa por Nampi, que recusou-se a abrir mão de riquezas à bordo da nave. Scuppa, sendo um oportunista, percebeu que agora ele estava a cargo das finanças de Jabba e concordou em casar com Nampi para preservar sua vida. O ato foi tolo, um erro causado pela pressa, pois ele não sabia que a espécie da qual Nampi pertencia tinha o costume de devorar o macho na noite de núpcias. Horrorizado, Scuppa rapidamente percebeu que ele tinha se tornado apenas um aperitivo de Nampi. Quando Jabba foi chamado em seus aposentos para ser o prato principal, o Hutt rapidamente deduziu que havia acontecido, e usou a situação a seu favor. Muito tempo atrás, Jabba havia instalado um controle remoto no crânio de Scuppa, que liberaria uma grande quantidade de ácido xenobórico caso o capitão algum dia o traísse. Agora no controle, ele ofereceu Nampi a chance ganhar uma parte de suas riquezas, para que ele não detonasse o controle remoto. Após a sua recusa de sua oferta, ele a empurrou, sem um pingo de arrependimento, e, em questão de segundos, Nampi explodiu de dentro para fora. Logo, os guardas e Bib foram libertados, e em seguida começaram a saquear as coisas de valor de Nampi. Jabba planejava vender a nave cargueira de Nampi para Cabrool Nuum quando eles acabaram com ela. Quando se depararam com os guardas da falecida Princesa, não sabiam exatamente o que fazer com eles, no entanto, Bib foi o primeiro a sugerir algo, dizendo para o Hutt vendê-los como escravos a Nuum, mas Jabba tinha uma ideia mais sádica. Ele decidiu lançá-los no vácuo do espaço somente para poder "vê-los fritar". No início do encontro de Jabba com Cabrool para tratar da venda, os dois lordes do crime estavam num clima amigável. Quando as coisas começaram a "azedar" por causa de uma discussão que Nuum deu início após Jabba fazer sua oferta que incluía assassinar Vu Chusker, rival de Nuum. Cabrool enviou Jabba para um quarto vazio, onde, pouco depois, Rusk, o filho do Nuum, contratou Jabba para matar seu pai em seu lugar. Jabba lhe agradeceu orgulhosamente pela oferta. thumb|Jabba "eliminando" Norba. Matando Nuum sufocado durante seu sono, Jabba recrutou Rusk como um parceiro e revendedor. Rusk se opôs, e enviou Jabba para os profundos porões do local. Enquanto estava na prisão, Jabba conheceu outro membro da família Nuum, Norba, irmã de Rusk, que queria o queria morto. Jabba concordou imediatamente, e após sair dos porões, ele esmagou Rusk com as próprias mãos no escritório da criatura, ajudado em parte por Norba. Norba, logo em seguida, enviou o Hutt novamente para o porão em que estava aprisionado, algo que não fazia parte do acordo. Quando Norba veio visitar o Hutt, Jabba riu quando ela disse que queria Vu Chusker morto. Jabba inclinou-se sobre as barras da cela em que estava, dizendo para ouvir as palavras dele com atenção. Quando ela também se inclinou sobre as celas para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, Jabba a puxou para dentro de sua boca monstruosa e a engoliu logo após pegar as chaves no bolso dela e fugir. Durante sua fuga, que até então estava dando certo, Jabba acabou encontrando Vu Chusker. Sem aviso, Jabba o esmagou contra o chão com sua grande cauda gorda, e entrou à bordo da nave do mesmo por uma plataforma repulsora. thumb|220px|left|O ataque dos [[freckers.]] Então, Jabba voltou ao seu palácio, seu mordomo desonesto, Bib Fortuna, tinha recrutado seis capatazes (incluindo Nivek) para matar os guardas de Jabba e forçá-lo a contar todos os seus segredos. Acidentalmente, logo depois deles começaram a colocar o plano em ação, os guardas Gru'um e Miramba soltaram vários freckers, acabando com o plano de Bib. Bib e os supostos assassinos conseguiram matar todos os freckers, ganhando os agradecimentos do Hutt por serem guardas leais, que nem fazia ideia do que poderia ter acontecido. Depois disso, Fortuna não conseguiria organizar mais uma tentativa de assassinar Jabba. Afinal, Nivek e os outros co-conspiradores morreram na luta contra os freckers, levando os planos de Bib para o fundo do poço. Intriga entre os Hutts Logo, os talentos de um contrabandista, um jovem malandro chamado Han Solo chamou a atenção de Jabba e seu tio-avô, Jiliac. Impressionado com o desempenho do garoto, os dois contrataram Han para contrabandear mercadorias por toda a galáxia, beneficiando assim da distribuição das drogas ilegais. Han rapidamente provou o seu valor aos dois Hutts, e assim recebeu atribuições mais difíceis e mais excitantes, como a infame Corrida de Kessel. thumb|180px|[[Han Solo, um dos muitos contrabandistas contratados por Jabba.]] Inicialmente, sem o conhecimento de Han, Jabba e Jiliac estavam se preparando para fazer sua oferta pela supremacia entre os kajidics Hutt, visando o funcionamento do refinamento de especiarias do clã Besadii em Ylesia. As habilidades de pilotagem de Han enquanto voava para o clã Desilijic lhe permitiram que ele escapasse por um triz de um brutal ataque de piratas, e a culpa desse ataque acabou caindo em cima dos Besadiis. Aruk o Hutt, líder do clã Besadii, e sua prole, Durga, ficaram indignados com as alegações que se seguiram. O Conselho foi convocado em Nal Hutta para discutir os recentes acontecimentos, o veredicto resultante provava a inocência do clã Besadii perante todas as transgressões. Foi então que Jabba e Jiliac decidiram que matariam Aruk. Contatando o Sumo Sacerdote Teroenza de Ylesia, Jabba e Jiliac arranjaram um veneno feito pelos Malkite que seria usado para matar Aruk. Embora Aruk tenha sido assassinado com sucesso, complicações com o Império começaram a ameaçar a vida dos Hutts quando o Moff Sarn Shild anunciou uma campanha contra Nal Hutta e Nar Shaddaa. As famílias Hutts mais experientes tentaram subornar Shild, mas quando esse plano falhou, Jabba e Jilliac instruíram Han Solo para entrar em contato com o Almirante Imperial que lideraria o ataque e tentar subvertê-lo. Solo foi bem-sucedido na compra do plano de batalha Imperial, e assim começaram os preparativos para defender Nar Shaddaa. Como um tipo de "backup", os Hutts contrataram a frota de mercenários de Drea Renthal para proteger Nal Hutta. Surpreendentemente, os contrabandistas e os espaçadores de Nar Shaddaa, com a ajuda de Drea Renthal e do plano de batalha Imperial, derrotaram as forças Imperiais, permitindo que os Hutts pudessem escapar da ira do Império. Não demorou muito tempo para que o filho de Aruk, Durga, suspeitasse do envolvimento Jiliac na morte de seu pai e desafiou-o no direito de governar perante a Antiga Lei. No duelo iminente, Durga matou Jiliac, vencendo o desafio. Escândalo contrabandista thumb|left|220px|Jabba discutindo com [[Han Solo na Baía de Ancoragem 94, em Tatooine.]] Um Rybet chamado Moruth Doole era a principal fonte das especiarias de Jabba. O jeito de Doole para escolher contrabandistas competentes fez com que os transportes fossem muito mais fáceis. Tendo encontrado Han Solo e Chewbacca muitas vezes em seus itinerários de especiarias, Doole não tinha objeções a respeito dos dois contrabandistas, se eles pagassem a quantia correta. Pouco depois, uma patrulha Imperial desabou sobre um dos itinerários das especiarias de Jabba e Solo acabou ficando envolvido. Desconhecido para muitos, Doole foi a razão para a perda das especiarias pagas com antecedência que Solo transportava à serviço de Jabba. Originalmente, Jabba responsabilizou apenas Han, no entanto, ele, eventualmente, descobriu que Doole era o verdadeiro causador do "deslize" das especiarias e, suspeitando de traição de Doole, postou um contrato contra ele. Doole encenou uma revolta na prisão em que fora posto, em Kessel, a fim de afastar a atenção para longe de si mesmo. Embora o diretor realizar trabalhos para Jabba, mais da metade dos guardas da prisão foram secretamente subornados por Doole, deixando a jogada muito mais fácil pra ele. No entanto, Doole foi capturado, e logo foi levado perante o Hutt. Em um ato de misericórdia, e suplicou para não ser morto: Doole negociou um de seus olhos em troca de sua vida. O preço da carga perdida foi mais uma vez atribuído a Solo. Sete anos depois da morte de Jabba, Moruth Doole encontraria seu fim nas garras de uma aranha de energia faminta, em Kessel. Soberano do submundo No início da Rebelião, Jabba havia se tornado o lorde do crime mais poderoso da Orla Exterior, talvez até mesmo de toda a galáxia. Isso foi em grande parte devido à sua situação de quase monopólio do negócio de especiarias de glitterstim. A essa altura, o kajidic Desilijic tinha se tornado o maior e mais poderoso dentre todas as outras dinastias Hutt, superando até mesmo os seus inimigos jurados, os Hutts Besadii; Jabba também usou todas as oportunidades que teve para destruir o conglomerado do clã rival. thumb|250px|[[Ephant Mon ao lado de um Aqualish e um H'nemthe na Corte de Jabba.]] Mesmo no auge do seu reinado, o lorde do crime ainda lidava com alguns problemas recorrentes: doença crônica causada dele constante desconforto, e até mesmo os seus mais próximos assessores tinham começado a planejar sua morte. O Hutt depositou sua confiança em ninguém além mais de seu contador Nimbanel, Mosep Binneed, e Ephant Mon, que era o Chefe da Segurança de seu palácio. Foi nessa época que o Hutt sofreu uma grande perda financeira, quando Han Solo, o seu melhor contrabandista, lançou uma carga inteira de glitterstim durante uma missão perigosa perto Kessel. A especiaria acabou por ser abandonada, pois Han fora abordado por uma equipe aduaneira Imperial. Jabba exigiu a Han que lhe pagasse o valor da carga perdida, e enquando o contrabandista não reembolsasse seu empregador de longa data, o Hutt manteria um anúncio de recompensa pela cabeça de Han. Greedo tentou conseguir a recompensa, mas foi morto por Han na Cantina de Chalmun. Após a morte de Greedo, Jabba confrontou Han na baía de ancoragem 94 da Millennium Falcon, onde ele concordou em deixar Han ir em troca de um prêmio de quinze por cento. Han foi alertado que se ele atrasasse o pagamento outra vez ele iria ter sua cabeça procurada à um preço tão alto que Han não seria "capaz de chegar perto de um sistema civilizado". Han, em seguida, sarcasticamente reconheceu Jabba sendo como um "ser humano maravilhoso". Após a Batalha de Yavin, foi especulado que Jabba havia se tornado o chefão do submundo, que ajudou a financiar o projeto dos Dark troopers Imperiais e também forneceu ao Império algumas de suas naves de contrabando para auxiliá-los na busca de foragidos. Dentre os criminosos procurados estava Kyle Katarn, desde que o General Rom Mohc colocou uma recompensa por sua cabeça. Katarn, juntamente com Jan Ors, no entanto, conseguiu completar sua missão em Nar Shaddaa vencendo todos os capangas que estavam caçando-o. No entanto, a nave de Jabba capturou o Corvo Mofado, nave de Katarn, ao saírem da lua. Katarn e Jan Ors foram presos na Jóia Estelar e estavam prestes a serem jogados como alimentos para dragões kell, mas Katarn foi capaz de escapar das garras de Jabba com sua astúcia e habilidades. Este revés, entretanto, não era uma grande preocupação para o poderoso soberano do crime. Dias após a Batalha de Yavin, Solo pagou a Jabba 500,000 créditos no valor de um antigo tesouro Sith, através de Sprool o Comerciante. Jabba aceitou o presente, mas manteve a recompensa por Han, pois era muito pouco, e muito tarde. No entanto, logo quando Jabba perdoou dívida de Solo após o contrabandista salvar seu contador Mosep Binneed (sob o pseudônimo de Jabba o Hut) das pedras-ácaros no planeta Orleon. Depois disso, Han ainda fez outra Corrida Kessel para Jabba.The Second Kessel Run Mas este período de quietude para Solo foi de curta duração, porque quando Mosep encontrou a nave destruída de Crimson Jack—o qual Jabba ajudou a recolocar e recondicionar—e descobriu sobre a peça quee Han destruiu, a recompensa foi mais uma vez colocada em sua cabeça. Jabba e o Consórcio Zann Algum tempo antes da Batalha de Yavin, Jabba passou a fazer parte de uma parceria com o comerciante de armas Tyber Zann. No entanto, nenhum dos dois parceiros tinham aparentemente planejado uma aliança permanente. Quando Tyber soube que Jabba tinha comprado um artefato que custara metade das grandes riquezas do jovem contrabandista ferido. Tyber levou vários esquadrões de mercenários para Felucia, onde Jabba se reunia com Imperiais que estavam comprando o tal artefato. Tyber planejou e conseguiu roubar o artefato, mas foi acabou sendo capturado. Transmitido para Zann em Kessel, disse-lhe que ele estaria morto, pois ele tinha enviado um assassino para matá-lo. Entretanto, um associado de Tyber, Urai Fen, conseguiu libertá-lo, e Tyber viria a formar o Consórcio Zann, decidido a se vingar de Jabba. Futuramente, ele iria roubar o Holocron. Uma batalha para notar entre Jabba e o Consórcio foi a Batalha de Hypori. Usando um posto de escuta em Saleucami, Jabba conseguiu localizar as bases do Consórcio e enviou sabotadores para atingi-las. Embora ele tenha sido inicialmente bem sucedido em seu plano, Tyber recuperou e rastreou fábrica de dróides de Jabba em Hypori, para que ele pudesse enviar uma força de ataque. Jabba sofreu uma de suas raras derrotas quando Bossk mudou de lado, recebendo de Tyber o triplo do que o Hutt estava lhe pagando, e Tyber e Urai foram capazes de cortar a programação dos Droideka Mark II. Com sua vantagem recém adquirida, Tyber matou os homens de Jabba, e após isso forçou-o a concordar com um cessar-fogo que deu a Tyber o controle dos planetas Saleucami e Hypori e retirada a recompensa por sua cabeça. Caos em Tatooine(3 DBY–4 DBY) Sol Negro thumb|250px|O novo integrante do mundo do crime da [[A galáxia|galáxia.]] Na época da campanha de Jabba contra a Ordem Jedi durante o Purgo, Jabba e Xizor construíram poderosos impérios criminais paralelos e em simbiose com a Nova Ordem de Palpatine. Na despertar das Guerras Clônicas, cerca de 15 ABY, lugares de poder da galáxia ainda continuavam em realinhamento. A família Fromm tinha começado a investir fortemente em um projeto secreto para construir um satélite de armas poderosas, apelidado Trígono Um. Usando seu laser orbital, Fromm conseguiu ganhar ambiciosamente poder em seu sistema natal de Annoo. No entanto, quando tanto o Trígono quanto seu palácio foram destruídos, os planos de Fromm acabaram. Logo depois, Jabba fez um movimento político em que ele se estabelecia como gângster liderante da galáxia. O Hutt perspicaz atingiu enquanto a situação ainda estava quente e colocou uma recompensa nas cabeças de toda a organização de Fromm, com o objetivo de esmagá-los enquanto ainda estavam se recuperando das últimas perdas. Por causa de uma série de desentendimentos com o caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, o gângster idoso Annoo-dat idosos foi capturado e executado juntamente com seu filho e chefe de segurança. Solo, pago integralmente Após a Batalha de Hoth, Anakin Skywalker, agora o Lorde Sith Darth Vader, enviou um agente apelidado de Jix para espionar Jabba, e também manter seu filho Luke sob observação, garantindo que nada acontecesse com o garoto. Enquanto isso, em Tatooine, ele corria para Big Gizz e sua gangue swoop. Eles o trouxeram antes de Jabba, desde que ele tinha ido "à procura de um emprego". Quando Jabba recebeu a notícia de que Luke era mais valioso morto do que vivo, Jix ficou confuso; ele havia pensado Vader queria o menino vivo. Com isso em mente, quando a gangue armou uma cilada para Luke, Jix parou Gizz de atirar fatalmente contra o jovem Jedi batendo o swooper contra uma pedra. Luke se esquivou do resto da gangue, enquanto Spiker, um outro swooper, partiu contra Jix. Jabba estava furioso e curioso ao mesmo tempo sobre a situação. Ele acreditava que a escapada tinha sido uma grande sorte para um homem. Jabba, então, explicou que uma mudança de planos havia acontecido: Lorde Vader queria que seu filho morto, embora sem o conhecimento do Hutt, era Xizor que realmente estava atrás de Luke. Ele tinha suas suspeitas sobre Jix, já que ele sabia que os outros motociclistas eram demasiadamente estúpidos para traí-lo. Enquanto isso, Boba Fett estava tentando obter a recompensa para Solo, trazendo o contrabandista para o Hutt. Aparições *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' video game *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' * * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Hunger of Princess Nampi'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap'' *''Jabba o Hutt: Traição'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''This Crumb for Hire'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''When the Domino Falls'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' * *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' *''Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Power Gem'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * * *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''The Employment Test'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno do Jedi'' novelização júnior *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Crossroads'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Jedi Search'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' (Como um holograma em Cato Neimoidia) }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' * *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Skreej'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Edição Especiam'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fontes *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Edição Especial'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Insider 62'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Edição Saga *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * }} Notas e referências Veja também *Complexo Desilijic Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Jabba Categoria:Hermafroditas Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Hutts do clã Desilijic Categoria:Coletores Categoria:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoria:Anfitriões de corridas de pods Categoria:Criminosos